


Against Fate

by abbschris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal and love at its worse who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Fate

Stiles POV

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not...Urgh!" I cry out as I pluck the last petal from my poor dandelion. 

I am unloved, unwanted, lonely hell my parents don't even recognize me. Whatever, he's never gonna love you Sti. You're a gangly, brown eyed freak that no one wants or needs. What's the point of being fae, when you're as ugly and dull as me.

My beautiful mate and his warm beautiful green eyes that should be for me not the cold hearted demon of a girlfriend. How can I get him to notice me if she is constantly with him. He only has eyes for her. 

As I stare at them laughing and holding each other, my heart burns and aches at the cruelty of never knowing the touch of his hands or lips. My only comfort is that soon I will be able to leave after my full transformation. I will be able to control my powers and separate from him. He will never know the pain he has caused me and he will go on and find love with her without complication. 

Mother will be happy because my mate wont be a flea ridden mutt. She hasn't spoken to me since I imprinted on him.

Again I don't see how it is my fault that I, Stiles, the royal princess of the Fae, is at fault for what the fates have given me.

I sigh out in pain only to be discovered by her, how she torments me. I am weakened by her constant poking and prodding of her relationship with my alpha, my soulmate, my Derek.

He hears me and growls,not ever truly recognizing me, always in disgust. He hates me that is very clear, but I can do nothing. I am to be at his side until I am freed. 

Until then I must suffer his distain and betrayal. 

Derek POV

There is a sweet scent that fills my lungs and I am forever hunting her. My mate, she smells of gardenias and honeysuckle. But Jennifer is always clinging wanting attention. I cannot stress it enough to her that we are friends nothing more. She steals kisses and hugs, but that is all she has ever had. Where is the smell coming from? 

"Urgh, where is that...."just as I was thinking this I hear a wounded breath and that's when I see her. She is always following me. Gawd its annoying as fuxx! I let out a growl and sneer her way. She needs to get a clue. I dont want a vampire near me. She just doesn't get it. Sad really, but enough is enough.

"Hey you what is your deal? Why are you always following me? Get up and look at me!" I yell out in my alpha tone. I have had enough of being stalked for food. It ends tonight. I pull her up to me and force her to look into my eyes.

Oh gawd, what is that? This doesn't make sense I can't...she can't be my hold on WT...

"What are you? Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Stiles . I I I didn't mean to anger. I I I'm sorry..."and she broke free running, practically floating away from me. It's like she was a sprite. No not even a vamp can move like that.

Stiles POV

Oh sh*+! He touched me and it sent warmth throughout my body. But how could he not know what I was? He was an Alpha and he knows my scent is fae, not who knows. 

I pulled away and ran as fast as my feet would let me. I never looked back, but now I know my imprint will be looking for me. But not for love.

As I reached home, mother was in the living area spinning away people's fortunes. Whatever, I am almost free from her and father.

" Stiles , is that you? Come here. We must speak." She hissed.

"Yes mother, how may I serve you?" I obediently say. It has been months since we have last spoke.

"I smell a difference in you. Have you touched that wretched dog? How dare you commit such a treason upon me and your father?" She says.

"He pulled me to him and touched me for a few seconds nothing more. I promise you. He finds me disgusting and unappealing." I whisper holding back my tears.

"Then my charms have worked against him. You are to stay away from that dog. He will destroy our world and end us, do you understand?"

"But mother how, if he wants...wait what did you say? You charmed me against my mate? Why?" I scream out.

" Stiles, for the good of our peoples, I separated you and him. He was destined to destroy you and all fae. He is not to be trusted. I charmed you to distance him from you until your 18th birthday. Which just so happens to be tomorrow, he will lose you and your suffering for the wet dog will end. After your birthday he will find you and want you as his, but he will be late and will be rejected by default. You are to mate with Deucalion, your cousin's best friend. We need pure fae blood lines, not half weres. You need to understand your role in this kingdom. Now be gone and bathe you reek of dog." she confessed.

I ran from her climbing into my tub letting the water rush over my fully clothed self and cried my soul out. I was suffering because of her not him and there was nothing I could do about it. 

Derek POV

"Assemble the guards, we are to hunt this vamp who stalks me by day and haunts my every move."I command my beta.

Tonight I will find my mate and discover her secrets. WIth or without force.

Claudia POV

"I hope your actions are worth her suffering Claudia. Our daughter can die because of your actions to cover her scent and appearance from that werewolf. Deucalion is not of noble fae blood. You are risking everything out of your hate not prophecy." Sheriff said. 

"Darling, all will go as planned we have six hours to prevent the abomination of their mating. She will be our most powerful fae and rule us into prosperity alongside Deucalion . It will be perfect. She has only been inconvenienced for 6 months. All will be forgotten you'll see." I answer.

It has to be alright, it will be.

Sheriff POV

My darling wife has me torn between my love for her and my love for my daughter Stiles. I and I alone can undo what she has done. But how can I when I do not wish that mutt in our family as well. But I cannot bare the pain that comes from my beloved daughter; I have left her to long and all alone. I must make ammends and betray my wife and her plans for domination. My daughter's worth is infinitely more than Deucalion and his low self.

I must change these events from occuring.

" Stiles, come here my daughter. I must speak to you." I summon my daughter through our mind link.

"Yes father, I am coming." She replies hollowly.

As Stiles approaches me and I am fortified by the knowledge that I must continue with my plan to end her suffering.

"Daughter as you know your mother has enchanted you to smell and look as a vampire to your mate. I have called you here to remove that stigma from you and allow your mate to rightfully take you. I can no longer bear your pain of hurt. I am sorry for all the pain and hurt I have caused you from my abscence. I love you very much and want you to be whole and happy."

"But why now when all is to end in six hours? Why do you care now? She cries out confused.

"I'va always cared but your mother's happiness blinded ,me from seeing your unhappiness. Forgive me and come forth, I shall remove your enchantment..." I replied before being interrupted by a crash in the hall.

Derek POV

That smell is here again she is close I can feel her. I have to destroy the vamp and then save my mate from this awful place.

As we enter a chamber, I see her approaching a tall man that is about to embrace her. My wolf is going crazy with jealousy and bloodlust. Wait, why is he jealous? MATE, MATE, OURS NOT HIS!!!!

But how could this vamp be ours that cannot be, he has to be mistakened.

They both turn to us and have bewildered stares. But the young vamp holds out her palm and freezes us in our spots. The tall man continues and embraces her sending a blinding light around them both. What is left is a beautiful, ethereal angel winged girl that smells of gardenias and honeysuckle. She is my mate? How?

The young girl removes herself from the tall man and says, "Thank you father for freeing me. I will do as you and mother wish. I will mate with Deucalion and leave my mate Derek . He is after all unworthy of my affections or love.

'NO SHE CANNOT LEAVE US!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT Derek. FIX THIS!' my wolf cried out.

As I was internally struggling with this news she raised her hand and unfroze me and my men.

" Derek , I Stiles, future queen of the Fae, formally reject you as my mate. You have maltreated and abused my affections. I was enchanted to prevent our joining, but my essence was not covered completely. You rejected and shunned me for the last time. I am banishing you from my presence. You and I will no longer feel the bond of mates and I will lose all memory of your existence. Sadly you will remember the loss and go on with someone new. But then again I never mattered to you. Father please call the guard and remove these mutts from my sight." She ordered.

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I BEG YOU TO FORGIVE ME AND TAKE ME BACK..." I began but sadly cut off by laughter from another person entering the room.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You believe yourself so high wolfie? My daughter is most high and she deserves a better mate than you. Deucalion will bring grace and sophistication, whereas you bring filth and dirt. Ah my daughter, you are making a wonderful decision, one that will prove to be right." Her mother said.

"Yes mother forgive me for failing you earlier. Deucalion and I will be happy ruling together for all time." My beautiful mate said as she began to walk away.

'How can I prove my love to you? My allegiance and fidelity to you?" I scream out.

Without turning she said, "You already have proven your lack of love and allegiance to me. There is nothing more you can do. WIthin two minutes time you will be a distant memory known only to those in this room. I will never remember or care for you again. Goodbye dog." and with that she went through the doors.

Derek POV

'NO SHE CANNOT LEAVE US!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT Derek . FIX THIS!' my wolf cried out.

As I was internally struggling with this news she raised her hand and unfroze me and my men.

" Derek , I Stiles, future queen of the Fae, formally reject you as my mate. You have maltreated and abused my affections. I was enchanted to prevent our joining, but my essence was not covered completely. You rejected and shunned me for the last time. I am banishing you from my presence. You and I will no longer feel the bond of mates and I will lose all memory of your existence. Sadly you will remember the loss and go on with someone new. But then again I never mattered to you. Father please call the guard and remove these mutts from my sight." She ordered.

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I BEG YOU TO FORGIVE ME AND TAKE ME BACK..." I began but sadly cut off by laughter from another person entering the room.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You believe yourself so high wolfie? My daughter is most high and she deserves a better mate than you. Deucalion will bring grace and sophistication, whereas you bring filth and dirt. Ah my daughter, you are making a wonderful decision, one that will prove to be right." Her mother said.

"Yes mother forgive me for failing you earlier. Deucalion and I will be happy ruling together for all time." My beautiful mate said as she began to walk away.

'How can I prove my love to you? My allegiance and fidelity to you?" I scream out.

Without turning she said, "You already have proven your lack of love and allegiance to me. There is nothing more you can do. Within two minutes time you will be a distant memory known only to those in this room. I will never remember or care for you again. Goodbye dog." and with that she went through the doors.

......Time passes slowly as she disappears through the doors.

I can only stay frozen in place unable to move or think. I royally fu@$ed up. I have to go to her and stop her from breaking the bond permanently. She has to forgive me.

I break from my paralysis and run towards her direction. Her father speaks," You must be strong to change her mind son. You have a lot to lose if you do not. My daughter is not only a queen but she possesses great power that not many fae possess. She will end suffering and war, so long as she is whole and balanced. And unfortunately for us you are her equilibrium, as her father I wish her peace and love. Do not betray her again. I will not fail in killing you! Now go save my daughter from future stupidity." 

I nod and run towards her. I spot her gaining ground towards another winged boy. My wolf is scratching my insides in worry and angst. He wants the boy's blood. As I approach them I release a howl of pain and agony. My beloved turns towards me in surprise and shakes her head. 

I cry out," please don't do this please I beg of you. We are true mates not this boy who is only here for power. I want and need you as do you. Please I will do anything to earn your trust and forgiveness. What can I do to convince you I am sincere?" 

As she listens to my pleas she taps her chin. "I wish to speak to your wolf and hear from him. Then and only then will I consider your plea." 

"Thank you. I will summon him directly." I say all to happily. 

My wolf came forth and spoke to our mate,"My beautiful mate, it is I Corinth your wolf. What is it that I can do to right my human's wrong?" 

"I wish to know the truth, did you reject me or did your human reject my soul? Do not lie to me, I will know. Speak now and truthfully our time is almost up and Deucalion is awaiting our joining." 

"My love it was he who rejected you. I was blinded by your appearance but your scent blew me away and confused me. But I never rejected you my love I never will."

"Hmm, your eyes speak truth. But I am confused as to how your human controlled you. Your spirit is old and wise. Come forth. Touch my hand and let me feel." Stiles said.

Corinth came closer and touched his hand to her small delicate hand. The flames and sparks that shot out consumed both Stiles and Corinth without mercy.

The flames and sparks subsided and Stiles stepped forward and stepped up on tip toes to grasp Corinth's face and kissed him on the lips. "You are mine and no one else's, you are mine no one can take you from me! I Stiles claim you Corinth and Derek as my mates eternal. I placed my mark upon you and all will know my place at your side." She replied after.

"Please bring Derek back Corinth. I need to speak to him."

"Yes my love, thank you." Corinth said as he left. 

" Stiles, I am so sorry I didn't know. Thank you...." but I was interrupted by her kiss. A kiss filled with pain and forgiveness. "Why, are you in pain? Why love? Let me heal your heart..."

" Derek I forgive your ignorance, but what I must do now pains me. Deucalion leave us now. We are over. Mother, father come here now!!" 

"I don't understand, what must you do?" Derek said. 

"You will see I must right the wrongs. Ah mother, you have finally arrived and father here you are as well. Good the both of you have threatened our existence and peace. Father, although you have tried to make amends I must say it is too late. Mother you have tried to destroy me and make me weak. You both are punished to the world of the humans without any knowledge of the fae and of me. No it is just and fair. You will live long happy lives away from here. You will feel me near but never know why. I will be the wind during the summer and the twinkle of laughter in the distance. But you can never return home. Goodbye" she said as 

she raises her hand and removed all knowledge of our world and her.

She sent them away as humans and grieved their loss. But never regretted the punishment. 

I was left dumbfounded as she collected my hand and asked me to finish our mating. 

I could never go against fate or against my queen, my mate, my love.


End file.
